High School Fever
by Jenn Jean Cullen
Summary: Bella finds her boyfriend of 5 years cheating on her, whos arms does she turn to? The hot new teacher at the high school she teaches at, perhaps? m for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

I don't own Twilight.

You would think walking your border collie at night would be okay. You would be right if you were not a single white female. Ya, that's me, walking Tippy- my dog- at night by myself. I know I'm smart. I should be walking him with my boyfriend, but currently said boyfriend is not home, he's at work, 'working' late. Really he's working on his secretary Tanya. He thinks that I don't know, but really, I smell her perfume on him when he comes home. I have been dating him since I was a senior in high school, and he was in his first year of college. I should have noticed sooner that he was cheating but it didn't click, my best friends Alice and Rose always told me the signs as a hint. But it didn't click. I guess I should call them saying I found out and that I'm moving out. I wonder how that conversation will go.

I decided when I got home it would be a good idea to call Alice and her fiancée Jasper about Mister Edward _bonk my sectary_ Cullen. I dialled Alice's number. "Hi you've reached Alice Brandon, personal shopper, please leave a message after the beep." *beep* "Hey Ali, its Bella, give me a call when you get a chance, Thanks, love ya."

Awesome a message and I know Rose is not home she's in New York looking at one of the museums there to get some tips on how to do a particular exhibit here in Seattle. Jasper would be awkward.

I was driving to the high school where I teach English, creative writing and I run the library. I got my BA in English and my . in grades 9-12. I have been teaching for about 3 years now, I love it. Most of the students like me, since I am young and I don't do boring material. I was walking into the office when I noticed a new mailbox not far from my Swan, I. it was McCarty, E. I guess we have a new teacher. I wonder what he or she teaches. I guess I will find out soon enough as there is a new teachers staff meeting during lunch today. So I guess I didn't need to make my lunch this morning.

I made it through my 3 morning classes that consisted of, English to grade 9 and 12 and library training for staff. Great, teaching other teachers how to use the library, and most of them are teachers who have been here for eons.

Lunch was hectic; all 70 staff members were invited to come, to see the fresh meet the school and school board hired. We all sat down in the randomness that was our staff room with our lunches in tow looking at Mr. Vouturi, our principle.

"Hello staff. We have a new addition to the teachers in the gym and language department. Mr. McCarty. Come up and introduce yourself."

"Um, hi. I'm Emmett McCarty; I have my BA in English as well as physical education. I have my . in grades 9-12 in both teaching English and gym. I will also be coaching the football team as well."

Wow I think I have died and gone to heaven. Like seriously, the man was fuck hot. He was huge, large muscles, beautiful thick curly brown hair and eyes that the Mediterranean Sea would envy. I think I need to get to know him.

"Miss Swan." Mr. Vouturi said, I looked up at him. "Since both you and Mr. McCarty are both in the English department, I was thinking you could show him around, his desk beside yours and his class will be too."

"Okay." I squeezed. I didn't know what to say.

After the staff meeting I waited around for Emmett to be done with the other staff, I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but call be Bella. I teach English, creative writing as well as run the library."

"Hey, you already know my name and what I teach. I just moved here from New York. But I'm from, Toronto, Canada. (a/n: have to rep Canada somehow)." He said.

"Oh, I see." I replied, I wonder if the myths are true; they say 'eh' after every sentence, if they live in constant snow and if they are better in bed?

"Yup." He rocked back on he's heels and popped the 'p'.

I took him to the English wing of the school, it was big. "We are a big school, so each of us has our own class rooms and the departments share an office. This was if a student needs us they can find us in two places." We walked down the hall till we reached my room. "well Mr. McCarty this is my room. And right to the right is yours. You can decorate it in any way you want also you can move the desks and stuff."

"Cool, wouldn't mind that, I hate having the rows like a lecture hall. I prefer a horse shoe form."

I kept looking at Emmett, he was so different then Edward, not just in appearance but from what little I know about him. He actually liked kids, he could teach. He is compassionate about things, you can tell all this by talking with him for a few minutes.

After class I got to my car, when I was stopped by something big. Like I mean brick wall big, and of course me being clumsy beyond belief I fell on my ass. I must have been a tomato with how hot my checks felt when I say a large hand out in front of me.

"Can I help up?" Emmett asked. So I just held my hand out and nodded as I was sure as the sky is blue I could not form any words. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, Bella." It sounded if a god was saying my name; I wonder how he would say my name as he is coming into me?

"That's alright Emmett, I'm a walking disaster." I laughed; hoping he can't read minds as apparently mine has taken a trip to the gutter. But hey, Edward was cheating on me and I didn't know it so I haven't been sexed in a while. "I'll see you tomorrow Emmett." I said while I was walking away.

"Oh yes, you can count on it." I heard him say. "Oh Bella!"

I turned to see what he wanted. "Ya Emmett?"

"I was wondering if I can have your number just in case if there were any questions I had for tomorrow."

"Oh sure, here." I looked through my bag and scribbled my number on it, and gave it to him.

"Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As I got into my car I got a text _Bella what do you like in your coffee? ~E_.

_Black and strong ~B_

_Cool, I'll see you tomorrow. ~E_

I drove home with the biggest stupidest smile on my face, but as I pulled up in my drive, I remembered how stupid my love life is right now. Great what else can go wrong?

Please tell me what you think this is my first M rated story, I have written other stories on other fan sites, I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Fever chapter 2

****I don't own Twilight, I know sob***

BPOV

I pulled in to the drive and I saw a familiar car there in park. I can't believe they came, they were both busy.

"Bells get your little ass in here!" I heard Alice shout from my porch.

"Ya, ya hold on to your panties Ali, I'm coming."

I walked up and I got pulled into a hug that almost killed me, for someone so small she sure is strong. "Rose is here and so is Jazz."

"Okay, why?"

"Maybe because you called me this morning, and told me you needed to talk, but yet you didn't call Rose or Jazz, why? We will fish for the answers during dinner. Pizza, beer for the three of us, and pop for you as you have school tomorrow and I have a feeling if I give you alcohol now you won't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay Alice."

"ISABELLA!" I heard Rose shriek. She could put _Shrikie_ to shame form _The Care Bears. _

"Yes Rose?" I answered in s sweet voice.

"Don't give that bull shit, I want to know why you called Alice and not me this morning."

"Well Rose, you were in Seattle getting ideas for the museum so I couldn't call you, because you would yell at me for calling during work." I said. "But if you knew the reason you would have stopped everything and come home." I mumbled hoping that no one knew what I said. But of course my _big brother_ Jasper heard what I said and raised his eyebrows.

Now Jasper and I are not at all related not even by adoption, it's just that he has always looked out for me as if I am his _kid sister_, but he's not that much older than me, only three years. But still he has always seen me that way and I'm totally fine with that.

"Bella, you need us, please don't freeze because of _him_. You would do the same if the girls said something or even me. So you should have called. Now let's eat and talk because I know a certain English teacher who needs her food." Jasper half scolded me.

I laughed at the last part of what Jasper said. We sat down, and Alice handed me a pineapple pizza. She knows me so well.

"So Bells spill I'm dying here waiting for you to tell me why you called me this morning." Alice said as she opened her beer.

"Well you know how you guys were always telling me about Edward?" They shook their heads, and waited for me to continue. "Well I have known for some time now that he has been cheating on me and last night when he didn't come home, I had to walk Tippy alone- late- I said enough is enough, so I ended it." It felt so good to get that off my chest and into the ears of the ones who loved me and knew me the best.

"Bella, please tell me you at least had your phone on you when you were outside?" Jasper, my best friend's fiancée who thinks he is my father.

"Jazz honey, leave Bella alone. She's a big girl. Don't worry; she is here and in one piece." Alice said as she was trying to cool down Jasper.

"Hey Bells I didn't see Tippy when I came in after work, I haven't heard him either even if he's upstairs he will run down the moment he hears you." Rose said as he was looking for my big dog.

"Tippy!" I called continuously. Jasper went out in the front yard and Alice went into the small backyard terrace. Rose went upstairs, I just continued calling. After 15 minutes of searching we all came back to the living room. I was crying and then I called the devil incarnate himself; Edward Cullen.

"Don't answer it Bella, if you know what's good for you will not pick up that god damned phone! Do you understand me?" Rose yelled as she saw me pick up the phone.

I could feel my heart beating; I bet my friends could hear it as well. My palms were sweaty and I was freaking out. You know when you are anticipating something bad happening and time moves slower than a snail? Well that's what was happening, I saw the 'talk' button and I pressed it, but the amount of time it took me to get from my waist to my ear must have been 10 years. (A/N Bella's convo will be regular and Edward's will be _italics_)

"Hello."

"_Hello Isabella. How have you been this fine evening?" _ I cringed as I heard his voice.

"I've been hell of a lot better."

"_Well I bet know I wonder why that is. Could it have something to do with your stupid dog?"_

"Listen Edward, I don't want to hear that, I want to know if Tippy is safe or not?"

"_Oh honey, of course he's safe, he's with me and Tanya. So he will be living the high life because he is not with you." _He sneered.

"Why did you take him? He is **mine**; I had him before we started our relationship!"

"_Oh I know but I needed something to keep us company so her works perfect. I will have him. If you want him back come and get him!" _I heard the phone slam on the cradle on _his _end. I crumpled to the floor sobbing for my beautiful dog, I may never see again.

**A/N there is more coming, I have been sick so I couldn't write.**

**Enjoy, **

**~Jennifer Jean Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's Pov:

I have been here for a week, getting ready for my new job at this high school. This is a big change from New York, where the people don't take a second glance at you if you are new, and they have an accent that is a mile thick. Then again this is different from my home town of Toronto. It's really rainy here; I wonder how they play football here? But I can't wait till tomorrow when I get to my new school. I will be teaching English and gym. Plus coaching the football team to glory. That was the main reason I was brought all the way out here. They wanted a winning coach. That's why I am always transferred. First it was a high school back home to two different high schools in New York. Now here in Seattle. But I can't wait for the challenge, I was all set and giddy as a school boy ready for his first day of school.

I walked into the office and say the secretary there, I was here a few week ago to meet the coaching staff and principle, so the getting around the school shouldn't be a problem.

"Mr. McCarty." Mr. Voloturi said with his hand extended.

"Good Morning Sir, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. We are going to have a staff lunch-in, so I can introduce the new head coach of the Panthers, and the new addition to the English and gym staffing teams."

"Okay, until then what do you want me to do?"

"You will be looking at the team this year and reviewing old game tapes so we can beat the Wolves this year." He said. "Finally." I heard him sigh, but I don't think I should have.

So I was lead to the coaches' office and set up there, I looked over the game tapes and I decided that we needed fresh meat in this team, or something because there was now spirit on this team, hell the school.

Before I knew it lunch rolled around, as half looking forward and half dreading this 'lunch-in/meeting' I mean couldn't I just bump into the staff in the lounge, office or hallways. Or even when I needed to talk to them about failing a student making him eligible to play ball. But seeing I was the new teacher and all, I had to go. So I made my way down to the staff room and sat down in one of the large brown chairs. Mr. Voloturi nodded his head in my direction, so I stood up and went beside him.

"Hello staff. We have a new addition to the teachers in the gym and language department. Mr. McCarty. Come up and introduce yourself." Mr. V said. Great I hate speaking to people I work with, it's so much easier to talk to the hormonal teens.

"Um, hi. I'm Emmett McCarty; I have my BA in English as well as physical education. I have my . in grades 9-12 in both teaching English and gym. I will also be coaching the football team as well."

Mr. V had Miss Isabella Swan show me around. Damn she was hot. Her eyes held something, a cross between shy, anger and happiness. I wonder if she's single.

I want to get to know her so I asked for her number so, I can play off if I have any questions, but in reality I wanted it for me to ask her out a little later on.

I had Bella's coffee in my hand, heading for the English office. I thought she was there, but she wasn't. So I went to the library, because yesterday she said that she is also the librarian. No luck there. So my very last stop was to the supply board we have in the office. To see if she's away. It turns out she is. Well that's great; I really wanted to see her eyes again. Those beautiful big expressive brown eyes that I got lost in yesterday. I texted her.

_Hello, Miss Swan. How are you feeling this Tuesday morning? –E._ I hope I want too strong.

_I've been better Mr. McCarty. –B_ Oh no, I hope she's okay.

_Isabella, I hope I'm not being to forward in asking, if I could stop by with dinner. I know a place where they make wonderful chicken soup and homemade bread. That may make you feel better.-E_

_Emmett, that sounds wonderful. Text me when you are leaving the school I will let you know where I live from there. Cool? –B_

_That sounds great, feel better see you in a few hours. O- E_

That's awesome I have a mini date with a beautiful girl, I wonder how she will like my homemade chicken soup. I make it every weekend. My Mom taught me.

**A/N sorry guys it took so long for this chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter will have fewer intros. Thank you for all of you who have been commenting and adding my story to your favourites or to subscription emails. Thank you it means a lot please read and review.**

**~JJ Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot. I appreciate ****Sapphire1031, for her honesty of the flaws in my story. I hope that I am correcting myself in this one. I love reading all the reviews, please keep them coming. So to clear the air- I have decided that Rose took a red-eye flight from New York to Seattle, to be with Bella, I hope that makes sense now. :-)**

**Now on with the story…PS I don't own Twilight, I just like being the puppet master.**

**Chapter 4: Bella's POV**

There was no way I was going to work today. A part from my melt down yesterday with my friends and seeing Emmett, there was no way I was going to do that. I couldn't deal with 100's of teenagers today, so I called in sick.

I just sat at home watching daytime TV which I haven't done since high school, and looked at the photos I have of Tippy. Like I mean really; why would _he_ take my dog? I have had him since puppy hood, I want him back. I must have gone through ten boxes of Kleenex today and several last night. I had the best friends a girl could ever ask for. People, who would drop anything to just help a girl out, like Rose, she came home just to see me, and she took the red-eye which she hates. Then Alice, dropped her clients for last night and Jasper, well he came over from his restaurant to see me. I love them to death.

Throughout the day I had several co-workers call me, text me, or even E-mail me, to see how I was. As I am hardly ever _sick_. Angela E-mailed me asking how I was, I told her I had a little cold so I thought it would be best of I relaxed at home before I got worse. The one I wasn't expecting was Emmett. He texted me first thing in the morning, I assume when he went to the office. He asked if I was okay, I told him I have been better. So he asked if he could come by after school with soup. How sweet. I told him yes and that when he was finished with the day I would text him the directions to get to my house.

When school was over Emmett texted me saying he was going to be about an hour or so, he needed to do something. I let him know how to get to my house. I realized that I have been in a coma like state for one and a half days and my house is a mess. I couldn't have this so I cleaned up; dishes vacuumed the non-existent dog hair and even took a quick shower before I heard the doorbell ring letting me know that someone was here for me. My stomach was doing flips I could have sworn that someone was practicing their gymnastic routine for London 2012. I was so nervous. I don't think when Edward asked me out the first time I was like this. Hell when I had sex with him the first time I wasn't as bad as this. I hope he was ready for shy, awkward Bella. After what must have felt like hours on his end I opened the door, and was greeted by two dimples first, then the proper 'hello' greeting.

"Hey Bella, may I come in?" He asks I totally forgot to get him into the house. So I bush a deep Christmas red.

"Sure, sorry, I'm not thinking straight tonight." I apologize.

"That's okay, you haven't been well, and I forgive you. But if it happens again, well let's just say it won't be pretty." He laughed; he instantly broke any and all tension from the awkward welcome.

He held in his hands a plastic bag, which I assume is the food, it smells delish. As well as beautiful bouquet of Gerber daisies, my favourite flower. I thanked him for the flowers and showed him to the kitchen. "So where did you get the soup?" I ask him.

"I made it. I did say the best homemade soup around, which I happen to make." He says as he gives me a cheeky smile, which I start to notice is his signature grin. This made my stomach do more summer salts then before.

"Wow, you're cute, you teach and you cook. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I guess my mouth filter is off and in for repair because I actually asked that.

He chuckled. "Nope no girlfriend, haven't met the right one yet."

Yup I think my face is about nine shades of red right now, I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"So do you want me to put the soup on?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll get a pot out for you." I searched my cupboard for a large pot and gave it to him. He started to fix the soup into the pot, while I set the table. I like this _first date. _

"Hey Bella can you also set out small side plates, I had some homemade bread from yesterday that I brought over as well. Soup will take another ten minutes give or take."

"Okay, I'll finish setting the table then we can go into the family room."

We made our way in comfortable science. Sat down and just talked about nonsense; favourite colour, food, sport. Which was surprising you would think a guy who coaches football that his favourite sport would be it, nope not Emmett that would be too easy. His sport is hockey. But he said that he couldn't play worth a damn so he ended up playing and coaching football instead.

"Bella, I think the soup is ready, so we can go back to the kitchen and have some soup." I followed him up to my kitchen and watched him dish out the lovely smelling soup and cut up the loaf of bread that accompainied it.

We ate our first bite in complete science. It was heavenly. I can't believe he went into teaching and not cooking, it's awesome.

"Emmett this is so good, oh. Where did you learn to cook like this? This is truly a talent."

"Well my grandmother McCarty came to live with us from when I was seven years old, and she always said that a man needs to know how to cook to feed himself. Then later in life how to cook to please his wife and kids. She was a free thinker. She thought that a parent should stay home during the first five years, so that they can instil their values and make sure that their child has a clear view on life, not a jaded one at age five. So she taught me how to cook, so that when I have a woman in my life I can please her in two places." He ended off with his signature cheeky grin.

"And Mr. McCarty, what two places would that be?" I asked, trying to keep my mind out if the gutter.

He leaned close so that I could feel his breath on my cheek, "in the kitchen and" he gave me a real lady-killer grin, one that showcased his dimples, "the bedroom."

I had to resist the urge to fan myself. But _damn _he can make me hot in like three point three seconds.

"Um, wow." I blushed, he just grinned.

"So, Bella what happened today, you seemed fine yesterday. But you didn't come today?"

"Oh, I got that twenty-four hour flu bug thingy. I was up all night. I didn't think I could do the English language justice today." I knew that he knew that something was wrong; I don't want to tell him about Edward and Tippy. "So Emmett, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I want the attention off of me.

"Ya, I do. Jacob. He was adopted when I was seven he was seven as well. His parents passed away suddenly and there was no next of kin, so he was put into _the system _and my parents fell in love with him so they adopted him once they could. We are as close as actual blood brothers could be. How about you, have any siblings?"

"No it's just me. I liked it that way. My parents had a divorce when I was young and I don't think I could have dealt with anyone else getting shipped from one state to another for the major holidays and summers."

"Oh I see what states did you live in?"

"Arizona, Phoenix to point exactly and Washington, Forks again exactly. It was hard but we managed. Then my mom remarried to a minor league ball player, and I thought it would be good if they had some alone time so when I was seventeen, I moved in with my dad, who was and still is police chief of Forks. So I have been in Washington ever since." I smiled remembering my first day at Forks High- the day I decided I wanted to be an English teacher.

"Bella, I love your smile, what's the cause of it? I hope I am."

"Well, for two reasons, (a) I'm having a delicious dinner made by you and (b) I am remembering why I wanted to teach."

"Really, now why would you want to teach?"

"Because, when you go into your grade elven (a/n I don't know American grading system) English class and you see your teacher butchering the language you have so much respect for, you want to change it somehow. And I thought what better way to teach English the way it should be taught." I smiled remembering the teacher. "Now how about you, what made you want to teach English and gym plus coach football?"

"Well, I always wanted to play pro hockey, like every Canadian boy, but I wasn't very good, so my parents thought with my size I would be better suited to football, which was true. I was going to play for the _Canadian Football League,_ but I hurt my shoulder and so that was out. But I always believed in having a backup plan, so I thought of teaching. But I didn't want to be that _jock _teacher, so I majored in English so I can actually teach and then coach on the side. Mr. V asked if I could teach some gym classes here, I said yes. And the rest they say is history."

"That's cool; you mentioned a few days ago, that you came from New York?"

"Ya, I had a high school coaching job there. I didn't have much fun, like I said I wanted to teach first then second coach. The school didn't see it my way, a _CFL _recruit, needed to be a full time coach and a part time supply teacher. So I started applying at different schools and here hired me as an English teacher and then as a football coach. I think I will be really happy here." He said, taking my hand and squeezing it. My heart fluttered, at his touch.

This was sweet, I thought to myself. Edward and I were never this sweet. Possibly in the beginning but not now, we were just two people who thought they loved each other. I guess it's good that Edward did fuck his secretary so that we could realize the shitty relationship we had together. So I kind of forgive him for that, but as for Tippy. I don't think I can.

We were having biscuits for dessert, when the phone started to ring. I got this awful pit in my stomach, that wouldn't let up. It rang three more times before the answering system kicked in; I heard a nasty, vile voice- the kind that would make an army general weep. I knew this day could get bad fast.

"_Isabella…" _the disgusting voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Here's another chapter of High School Fever. I wonder who made that phone call. As a reminder, I don't own Twilight at all. I like manipulating Stephanie's characters. **

High School Fever chapter 5

Emmett's POV:

Bella and I were having a great time, eating and laughing. I could tell that she wasn't _sick _like she said she was. And I know in time that she will tell me. We played twenty questions, we both found out why we wanted to teach and random stuff about each other. It was the best first non-date I have ever had; there was no pressure to look good.

Both of us were so caught up in our conversation when the phone rang. I was so happy that Bella didn't run to answer it. That is my one pet pev, when someone answers a phone call or text while someone else is talking to the person. The incoming call finally hit the answering machine, when we heard;

"_Isabella…" _then they hung up. I could tell it was a man, just by the pitch of the voice. I turned back to Bella and I saw her run up the stairs. I wonder what made her cry. I slowly walked up the stairs, to where I assumed her bedroom was I knocked on the door light lightly. I heard a muffled 'come in'. I walked in and she was in a ball on her bed. I broke my heart to see her like this.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Something, I can't fix."

"I don't think so, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you."

"Okay, wait a second."

I nodded, she got up and took her PJ's from her bed and made her way to the on suite bathroom. She came out later with her beautiful swan like neck exposed, in sweatpants and a tank top. She turned for a split second and I saw something peaking from the back of her shirt. A bright colour. A tattoo perhaps? If so, _fuck me._

"I was going out with a creep named Edward for five years, we were living together, and I brought my childhood pet to the house as I couldn't live without Tippy, my dog. Well my friends had the feeling that Edward was cheating on me, which he was. I caught him in the act. I kicked him out of the house. And when I came home yesterday, my friends were here waiting for me. But Tippy wasn't. The bastard took him and he is refusing to give him back." She said this with tears welling up in her eyes. I don't know how she is holding to so together.

"Don't worry Bella, we will think of something. Don't fret." I gave her a hug. "Bella, go to sleep you have had a hard couple of days, I'll clean up downstairs and I will let myself out."

"hmmm." She mumbled. I rubbed her back until her breathing evened out, and then went to check on her again before I left for the day. I found her cell. I looked for a person to text found Alice.

_Hello, this is Emmett, a co-worker of Bella's. I have left her sleeping in her room, but if you could come in the morning or when I leave that would be great she told me what happened.-E_

I left my cell number with this Alice girl, hoping she would respond. About thirty second later I got a text from a new number, I can only assume it was Alice.

_Hi Emmett, ya I'll be right over, stay there till I'm there. It should take me about ten minutes. Stay in her room, she will wake up and start to freak out. –A_

_Okay, I'll see you soon, the door is locked, so let me know when you're here and I will unlock it.-E_

_No worries, I have a key.-A_

I went back upstairs to her bedroom, she was mumbling about something. I sat in her chair by the window. It looked like a reading chair. Natural and artificial light in the perfect spot. And a table to put your coffee and newspaper down on, in the mornings. I could see myself living there, sleeping beside her.

I heard the locks tumble, I figure Alice was here. But I heard two sets of voices.

"Hey, you must be Emmett? I'm Alice and this is Jasper my fiancé."

"Hey, you got that right. She has been mumbling for the past few minutes, I don't know what to do." I told the couple. Alice was short, pixie like and Jasper was tall with blond hair, whit a look on his face as if to kill me if I harmed one hair on Bella's head. Which I have total respect for considering I was feeling the same.

"Hey, Emmett can you come downstairs with me, Alice will take care of Bella. I need to talk to you." Jasper said, I thought he was a cop waiting to arrest me.

"Okay sure. Bye Alice." I walked up to Bella and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Beautiful."

We walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw him put the coffee maker on.

"Okay, I have known Bella for a long time. I think of her as my little sister. And I did like Edward, but he decided to treat her like shit. So I am very protective of her. Her dad asked me to watch over her while he couldn't. And I am fulfilling that promise. So if you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down and physically harm you."

When looking him in the eye I knew he was serious. I was happy that she had him in her life. "Jasper, I don't intend to harm her in the least, I want to kill this Edward guy. But if I do hurt her in anyway, I will beg you to kill me."

"Well Emmett you need to get in line for Edward, because he has to go through; me, Alice, Rosalie and then you. Her dad doesn't know that they broke up let alone he took her dog." He clapped me on the shoulder and said that I could leave if I wanted to but really I wanted to wait here until she woke up, but I need to get to work tomorrow. The best I can ask for is a non-problem Friday. Fingers crossed.

I let myself out then made my way home. As soon as I got home I called Bella's house to see if she was up, she wasn't. I let Alice and Jasper know that I will tell Mr. V that she can't come into work tomorrow, as she is still sick. Hopefully he bought that excuse.

Beep, beep, beep.

That infernal alarm clock, I wanted a hockey stick near my bead so I could kill the damn thing, but sadly I can't I have to get to the school and let Mr. V know about Bella. I got out of bed and showered and changed. I was happy that my parents gave me coffee maker with a timer; I could set it to make the delicious black gold when I got into the shower.

As I made my way to the office, Mr. V saw me and called me in.

"Good morning Mr. McCarty, how do you fare?" He asked me, I wondered if had read any Shakespeare lately _fare?_ Whatever floats your boat?

"I'm okay."

"I have some questions on Miss Swan. I know you went to her house yesterday, she has never been sick before; I wanted to make sure she's alright. I and my wife are very worried about her."

"She is okay, Bel- I mean Miss Swan, am going through a tough time right now, and unfortunately it's not my place to say. You can call her to see if she will say anything to you."

"Thank you Mr. McCarty, for being honest with me. I will get a supply teacher in for your last period so you can go see Miss Swan, and send her my regards. Have a good day." With that he left the office I was sitting there stunned on what happened.

Classes went by fast. There was a test in my first English class next week so I have to start writing it. Near the end of my final class I got a memo to go to the office before I left for the day, so I went.

"Hi, Mr. McCarty, I have something for Miss Swan. Some soup from my wife and flowers, can you please give them to her for me. I can't make it there tonight, my kids are in soccer and they have a game tonight."

"No problem, Mr. V. I'll let her know, I will see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend and thanks again for today." I walked out with full hands.

When I got home I texted Alice saying that I will be there within the hour, she said it was fine and she will see me soon. I hopped into a quick shower. I got my laptop together and my textbooks for my class' test. Plus an overnight bag, just in case. I went over to McDonalds and picked up some very unhealthy dinner for the four of us, and drove over to Bella's house.

I rang the dorr bell and I heard feet clumping down the stairs. I didn't think Jasper walked that heavy. The person opened the door and I saw a guy who was 6'5, dark skinned with a short hair cut style. "Hey, you must be Emmett." He stuck out his hand I took it. "Jacob, I'm Rose's boyfriend."

Okay so I was lost I had no idea who this Rose person is. I am assuming that she is another friend of Bella's. "Hi nice to meet you, can I come in?"

"Sure man, sorry I'm not really thinking." I nodded my head in understanding.

I walked in and sat down all the things I brought with me, I guess I didn't bring enough food. But I can run out and get more, it wont take me long.

"Emmett, you're here!" Bella said as she was coming down the stairs into the kitchen. She gave me a hug.

"Yup I'm here, I brought Mcidees. I called Alice earlier asking what you guys like, but I didn't know Jacob and Rose were here, so do you know what they eat?"

"Ya but don't worry they can get it them selevs." She smiled. I'm so gald to see that, I didn't see it yesterday night. It's a nice thing. "Guys, Emmtte's here!"

I heard people coming from every which way. I saw Jasper and Alice and Jacob, also a leggy blonde on the arm of Jacob, I assume that this is Rose. "Hello, my name is Rosealie." The leggy blonde said, as if she is better as me.

"Um Hi." I shook her hand. "I didn't knoe you and Jacob were going to be here so I didn't get you anything to eat, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can make for you, or pick up?"

"No we are okay. We are on our way out anyways. See you later guys. Emmett." Rose said. Once they left we sat down and ate dinner. There wasn't as much tension as I thought that there would be. I still have not told Bella that I am staying on the couch as per Jasper's and Alice's wishes, little did they know I was thinking the same thing.

**Please review, I love reading them, have an awesome Thanksgiving for all you Americans out there. **


	6. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have had some medical problems that had me in a tizzy and it wouldn't be fair to you readers to have a crappy chapter. I'm now off for a few months so I hope to update more. Hope you will continue reading and thank you for reading High School Fever so far.

~Jenn


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, I'm sorry for the really bad grammar and spelling in the last chapter, I wasn't reading it properly. I loved all your reviews and honesty. **

**Chapter 6 **

Bella's POV:

I can't believe I told Emmett about my ex-boyfriend and my dog. I was a mess. I like him, I mean like _like _him and for him to see me like that, especially of him knowing me for less than a week. It feels a lot longer than that. He was nice; he just let me cry my eyes out and comforted me. When he brought me upstairs to my bedroom, he rubbed my back until I fell asleep. I heard him go downstairs, and then I heard Alice and Jasper come into the house. I figured he called them. It was late and we did have school tomorrow and he needed to sleep.

I felt him kiss my forehead and say, "Sweet dreams Beautiful." I knew I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Alice came behind me, like she used to do when we were kids. She held me as I was sleeping. It wasn't a restful sleep I knew I was weeping for my lost dog, this relationship with a fellow teacher.

"Bella, honey Emmett's going to let your principal know that you're not going into work tomorrow, extra-long weekend." I heard Alice say. I smiled because they were looking out for me constantly.

I pretty much slept the whole day. Rose and Jake- her boyfriend, came over to see how I was. Of course Jake _had_ to wake me up as he was working late, he was a police officer. He wanted to work his way up quickly in the force so he took any shift he could. I commended Rose on every front because she was dating a cop. And my dad was a cop. So when he came over it was always a treat. I was happy he came, like Jasper he was my big brother and if anything happened to me he would be in line to beat the shit out of that person, or in this case ex-boyfriend.

I heard Jake and Emmett talking; oh that is not a good sign. Jake will kill him if he hurts me, and he would get away with it. It was nice to see my friends looking out for me but, I am a big girl. I can handle my own. Although recent experiences haven't noted to that. Emmett brought McDonald's for us, yummy. And he also had a bag with him.

"Emmett what's in the gym bag?" I asked him as I was taking a nugget and dipping it in sauce.

"Clothes, toothbrush and paste, brush. You know sleepover essentials." He beamed. He had this big grin on his face, it was cute but I didn't get the need for sleepover things. I looked over to Alice and Jasper and saw the look on their faces- don't ask me I have no idea- look. Ya right.

"Alice, do you have any idea why Emmett has a gym bag?'

"Yes I do Bella; he is sleeping on the couch. I don't want Edward coming here and you not protected. Jazzy and I have to go out to his parents' house to go over details for the wedding and Jake has work and Rose is flying out, so he is the only one left. We all trust him and have given him the third degree if anything happens to you so. Yes he is staying." She said and literally put her foot down. No grounds to argue.

When Alice and Jasper left for the night, Emmett and I decided on watching some TV. We channel surfed without talking. When he was flipping I saw _The Princess Bride _on TV which happens to be my favourite. "Em, stop lets watch this." I told him, he put the remote down and I curled up to him. He put his arm around my shoulder. It felt nice, his huge body against my little frame. Natural. I put my head on his chest and heard his heart beat and steady breathing. That was relaxing. I felt myself dozing off. He wrapped me tighter, that's all I remember.

I woke up curled on the couch, with my quilt over me. I heard what I thought to be a chainsaw coming from behind the coffee table. I got up to find Emmett on the floor curled up like a kitten in two blankets and a pillow. I wish I had a camera. This would so be my favourite picture. So I got up very quietly and got my _iPhone_ and walked over, took the picture. Once the camera eye snapped I felt a hand on my calf. I squirmed and almost fell down.

"So Bells did you get a good picture?" Emmett asked tickling me.

I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. "Yes, now stop tickling me or else." I told him trying to do my 'teacher stare' but I couldn't stop laughing.

**A/N I know it's a short chapter but I promise I am on chapter seven. Hope you like it. **

**~Jenn**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Emmett's POV:

I woke up before Bella, with a knock on the door. It was early pre-dawn morning, so I was a bear, so not happy. I walked up to the door, opened it and saw a man with bronze coloured hair. I knew who it was and I was not happy, more like I was pissed. He looked as if he could shit his pants at the sight of me because of my shere size. I quickly texted Jasper telling him that Edward was here and I was going to get Bella's dog back. It's amazing how much you learn when you are in university classes trying not to get caught texting. I got a response back saying that he already had Jake on the phone letting him know what was going down.

"Um, Is Bella home?" Edward said. "And you are-"

"Yes but she is sleeping. My name is Emmett and I am here to protect her from the likes of you. So if you wouldn't mind hopping into your car and getting her dog Tippy, that would be great. If not I will have the police here in seconds waiting to arrest you for stealing personal property. The choice is up to you." I told him as I had my arms crossed over my chest, looking down at him. He looked at me as to size me up. Well I had many years for high school and college football under my belt that has helped me to kick some ass. And especially of its some scrawny, cheater, dumbass boy's ass I'm hurting. I mentally cracked my knuckles and awaited his answer. I knew he wanted to make a run for it, but he wouldn't be able to because I already had everything set up and ready to go. "I'm not getting any younger here, so it would be able to choose an option. It's not hard, pick one or two. Like I said it's up to you. Option one is a little easier so I think that is your best bet."

"Um, ah, um I don't know. I guess I can go get that little shit dog." He said. He was nervous as fuck but I didn't care as long as my Bella was fine, I wouldn't care in the least.

"Okay so get in your car and I will follow you and I will bring him home. Comprende?" He just nodded his head, finally a good answer from him. He got in and I followed him. It wasn't a far drive but still it was ten minutes away. I had called Jasper and let him know the plans just so they don't wake up Bella from her sleep. Once I got to this fuckers apartment I was glad because Bella would be happy again.

I followed Edward in and saw Tippy there. He saw me and started wagging his tail even though he had not one clue who I was. I really didn't care all that much because I would bring him home to Bella and then she would be happy again. I got Tippy into my car, along with all his stuff, and drove back to Bella's apartment, quietly opened the door, I looked at Tippy and told him to be quiet. We went to the couch I once again took my bed on the floor, while Tippy climbed behind Bella's legs and fell asleep. The next thing I heard was crying and "I miss you's coming from Bella. This made me very happy. I decided to pretend to sleep a little more and let her have some dog time.

I woke up ten minutes later and saw that Bella had left the couch. I didn't see her shoes gone so she still must be here. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then made my way to the kitchen. I saw Bella sitting there with her head in her hands, crying. I couldn't believe she was crying again. I hope everything is okay. I wearily made my way over to her to see what was wrong, when I felt someone jump on my neck and hug me for dear life. I looked down and saw Bella crying into my chest. 

"Thank you Emmett. This means the world to me." She said looking up at me. So much emotion in her eyes, I wanted to kiss her. I felt this strong pull towards her. I wanted her.

"You're welcome Bella. I know how much Tippy means to you."

"Is there any way I could repay you for this?"

That question went straight to my cock; I had to think of something to get myself to calm down. I was trying but honestly the only thing I could think has been her and me on that couch making out for the rest of the day. "Um, no there isn't, I'm okay. Really."

"I know something that we could do, you stay the night again, I will make dinner and we will watch a few DVD's."

"Sounds good."

After us talking some more, I took a shower, decided against me _reliving _myself in her shower and went back down just in time to see Bella on a chair trying to get something from a tall cupboard. "Do you want some help?" I chuckled.

"Sure that would be great, can you get that pan from there, the white one please?"

"No problem." I got it down for her; I looked down from the chair and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. She was perfect I couldn't wait to see her out of that t-shirt and grab one of her nipples into my mouth. She blushed as if she knew what I was thinking. "So what are you making?"

"It's a surprise, you will find out soon enough. Now can you go to the video store and get a few DVD's doesn't matter what ones. Something funny."

"Ya no problem." I wondered if it was going to be a PJ day for her because if so I'm going to get a hot movie so I can watch her blush.

I went and came back within thirty minutes. Bella was still in the kitchen. It was later on in the afternoon, we would be eating in a few hours and I couldn't wait.

"Hey, Emmett do you want to go to the park and play with Tippy and me?"

"Sounds great. I'm ready when you are."

"Sweet lets go." I saw that she was in the same t-shirt and now a pair of jeans, hopefully she didn't put a bra on.

We got to the park near her house and played for an hour then went back to her place.

"Emmett can you please set the table? Beer is in the fridge if you want." I did as she asked.

I did as she asked. We sat down eating the delisous food she made. Not really talking during the meal. I just starred at her beautiful brown eyes. I was getting lost in them. We finished and washed the dishes together then sat on the couch. We plugged in the movie and started to watch it. I felt as if I was in high school again, can I put my arm around her? How to do it stealthily, I didn't know. I was hesitating a lot. Bella turned her head and smiled. "Emmett, you can put your arm around me, I don't bite." She laughed. "Hard." I smiled the wrapped my arm around her and she settled in getting comfortable on my side. I would love for her to be permently attracted to me. She smelt wonderful, her body wash and just _Bella_. I looked at her and she looked at me. I started to put my head down towards hers. I kissed her; with all the passion I was feeling I wanted to devour her. I slid my tongue by her lower lip and asked for permission. She tasted better than she smelt. I think I'm falling for her.


	9. Chapter 8

**** I don't own Twilight, all of it belongs to S.M.** **

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received since starting this story. And sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Bella's POV**:

W-O-W! That's all I have to say. That kiss was something else entirely. I think I'm falling hard and fast. I mean what girl wouldn't fall for the guy who went and got her dog back from her slime ball of an ex-boyfriend? He is really sweet. It seems he already has my friends' approval. Which is a plus. Emmett, is just, _sigh_, wonderful. I think I can see myself with him for a long time to come. Maybe his wife?

"Emmett, are you planning on staying the night tonight?"

"If you would like, Bella. I would love to. Before we go to bed, we should take him out eh?" He pointed to Tippy.

"Ya I think so." Emmett got Tippy ready as I got my jacket on. We took him out for a little walk. Then we got ready for bed.

"Good night Bella, I will see you in the morning." He said as I was walking up the stairs.

"Uh, Emmett?"

"Ya."

"You can come up and sleep with me. I would prefer it, you're a lot taller than I am and you will get sore from lying down on that couch all night." Oh man I sound like a teenager trying to sneak her boyfriend up while her parents aren't home. Gawd.

"Oh, okay. Let me make sure the place is locked down here, while you are getting ready." He flashed me what I am now considering _my smile_ and my insides got all fuzzy. I really do like him. Is that weird? I mean I just broke up with my boyfriend of five years and I am already pinning away for someone else. I sound like a slut. Damn.

_Knock, knock. _ "Bella, are you decent?" aw, he's so sweet; he's asking if he can come in the room.

"Ya come on in Em."

"I like the nick name Belle." He winked, Belle? Huh?

"Em, question. How did you come up with Belle? I mean my name is Bella?"

"Because you are my beauty, and I am your beast. We have two languages up North, English and French. So I changed your name to Belle. Plus you look like Belle from Beauty and The Beast. So your name is Belle."

W-O-W! Have I said that before? I mean it. Can this guy get any cuter? He said one of my all-time favourite movies and told me I look like a Disney Princess. You can't get a bigger compilemt then that. I got off the bed and walked up to him. Put my arms around him and brought his head down for a kiss. "If I kiss you now, you will become my Prince Charming, no longer the beast." I kissed him with all that I knew how. He brushed his tongue against my lower lip waiting for entrance. I granted it to him. Our tongues danced together. He pulled away too soon for my liking, but he told me why.

"Belle, if we continue this kiss, I cannot be held responsible for whatever I do to you. I would love to continue, but can I at least take you out first?" He laughed, and then kissed my head. "Let's go to bed. We have one more day off, and we can talk about you and me." Emmett hugged me and we slipped into bed together. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart and breathing, and Tippy's snoring on the floor. The best sleep I have ever had. And I mean it. He held me in his arms. I felt so safe and loved.

I woke up nice and warm. I had a pair of strong arms around me and my head was on a manly chest. I can only assume it was Emmett. I wouldn't mind waking up the next 70 years the same way.

"Mmmm, Belle you smell good." Emmett said as he sniffed my hair. I started to giggle. "Oh, so you're ticklish eh? That's good to hear." He unravelled one of his arms and started to tickle my sides. I was laughing so hard I had to run to the bathroom.

"Em, what would you like for breakfast?" I called from the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter to me, whatever is fine." He replied.

"Okay, it will be ready in five." I got to making simple eggs and bacon. I really didn't want to fuss over breakfast. Never have. I like to make a fuss over dinners and things like that. Emmett came down the stairs, with is hair wet from his shower.

"Smell's good, Belle."

We sat down to eat and talk about our day.

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to get the chapter out. The next one will be in Emmett's POV. PS love all the comments.**

**~Jenn**


	10. Chapter 9

High School Fever

** I don't own anything**

Chapter 9:

Emmett's POV

Belle made amazing breakfast. I think if she made toast it would be perfect. I had the best sleep in forever, with her in my arms. Now that I have experienced that I don't think I could go back to sleeping alone.

"So, Belle what would you like to do today?"

"How about we watch a movie and take out?"

"That sounds great, but that's this evening. Do you want to do anything today?" I really wanted her answer to be no, stay in bed all day and hold each other. I could be content with that…well _most _of me would be content with that. There is one part of my anatomy that would not like that very much as it would be straining the whole day.

"I need to get things set for school next week; laundry and such. Plus I need to go to the store and get some stuff. So if we were to meet back here at let's say 4:00 we would still have the night together."

"Sounds good." I understood why, but still I wanted to hold my Belle in my arms. "I will see you then." Once breakfast was done, we did dishes together and I collected my stuff from the living room, hugged Belle and left.

When I got home, I went to take a shower. But I noticed I had a problem – my cock was hard as rock. I wrapped my hand around my problem. I imagined it to be Belle's hand. Slowly moving it up and down, waiting for the sweet release, I rested my hand on the cool, wet tiles of my shower and yelled out Belle's name. This was one of the most satisfying orgasms I have ever had; I could only wonder how it would feel with her.

I got ready after my shower. We were both fans of old movies and Disney movies. But I decided to go with a classic Carry Grant movie: _ Build His Dream House._ I figured have this movie first then for our second date I would buy her a copy, of her name sake – Beauty and The Beast. I wanted everything to be perfect. I was trying to think of something that we could have for dinner when I got a text.

_Emmett, its Alice. Bella's favourite food is Greek. She will have anything there. Have fun tonight! _

I guess that solved my problem. I would go down to the local Greek restaurant and get some food. I figured I would get something that we could sit at the table with. I wanted to prolong the date as long as possible. This way we had to eat at the table, and then watch the movie.

_Thank you Alice, I owe you one!_ I texted her back.

Once I got the food, I drove over to Belle's house. I couldn't wait to get our night started. We had one more night left in this universe before we had to go back to Mr. McCarty and Ms. Swan. Bella opened the door; I walked in and put the take put bags down on the kitchen table.

"Belle, I got Greek. A fairy told me it was one of your favourites."

"Yup, that fairy was right. I guess someone clapped their hands so she got to live." She laughed, I loved it.

"Oh, I guess we shouldn't watch Peter Pan then, you've seen it too many times if you are able to tell me that the children have to clap their hands for Tinkerbell to live." I joked back.

"Well, if that is the case then _all _Disney movies are out because you said that I am Belle from Beauty and The Beast." She smirked.

Banter between the two of us was easy. It is as if we have known each other for years not weeks. I want to bring it up; I really want to date her. I know when I close my eyes I see her walking down the aisle toward me in a white gown. Me in a black tux with a daisy on the lapel. I know that this may sound silly but it's what I see.

"So what movie did you get?"

"I got Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House, a Carry Grant classic."

"Oh, I love that movie."

"Good, I'm glad. I have dinner ready so we can sit and eat, then we can watch Mr. Blandings build the dream house."

We sat down and ate our delicious food, asked random questions about each other; favourite colour – blue, favourite music – rock (This Providence), favourite book - I figured her to be into the classics, she was but her favourite book was _Offer from a Gentleman _by Julia Quinn. She told me I was her Benedict, whatever that meant.

"Hey Em, I'm going to run upstairs to put on PJ's if you want you can use the downstairs bathroom to change."

"Sure." About ten minutes later she came down in what I have to say is the sexiest PJ's on the face of the planet; black yoga capris, blue tank top and a sweater over her arm. She looked so laid back and comfy that I couldn't help but think she looked sexy.

We cuddled up on her couch once again. I was going to ask her, I had to. "Belle?"

"Ya Em."

"I was wondering, if you would like to go out on a date with me. I know that you broke up with the Jerkward-"she held up a hand to single me to stop.

"Emmett, my Beast, and yes I would love to go out with you. But first do you want to stop the movie and we can take Tippy out for a walk and then we can finish this later?"

I was on top of the world. I couldn't believe she said yes. We took Tippy out and came back. I knew I was tired and seeing as we needed a good sleep tonight I figured I will bring the DVD up to her room and we can finish watching it up there. So we can be comfortable. We ended up falling asleep before the movie even ended. But once again it was the best sleep I had. Her in my arms.

It's Monday morning. Time for Mr. McCarty and Miss Swan, back to the real world. Ugh. But that's okay. We will have our first date on Friday, after practice, so I am looking forward to that. Luckily we are both dedicated teachers and our lessons are done for the next month. We don't have that to worry about. Now we have to concentrate on our students and me on my team. We have our season opener on Saturday against a rival school, should be fun. I'll invite Belle's crew over to my place after the game for a BBQ so I can get to know them better. But I think I have their blessings because what I did for her and Tippy.

We showered, separately, ate breakfast and took both our cars to work. I had practice after classes all week to prepare for the big game.

When we got to the school we both had to get our mail and photocopies. As we were exciting the teachers' offices I heard "Mr. Marcty! Your back! I missed you." One of my students, Eck.

"Good morning Rachel, how was your week with the supply teacher?"

"It was okay. I really _really _wanted you there." She said with lustful? eyes. Okay eww!

"Rachel, I have to get going but I will see you in class." I had to get to the principals' office so I can tell him about this. That's just nasty. I feel like I need to go hit the showers and get the disgusting creeper student germs off of me.

I did what I needed to do, so now it's off to my classroom. English is fun to teach especially if you can relate with your students. I sucked in school in primary school and parts of my secondary school, and then I found an easier way to learn- through sports. I just related it all back to something I understood. How I did well in English is beyond me but here I am now, loving what I do and _hopefully _getting the girl I want as well.

"Run Smith, let's go! Get the damn lead out!" I yelled at one of my Sr. football players, Smith. He was moving very slow. He had to hurry up.

"Ya come on Sam run, so Mr. Macrty doesn't make you do laps!" I heard an angel yell out from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw my Belle standing there.

"Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and I'm looking forward to tonight."

I smiled at that. "Me too, I will pick you up at seven and we can go out for some dinner at a little place I know. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." She blew a kiss at me, as we were not an _official _couple yet and walked off the field.

"Hey Coach, looking good! Getting some action from Miss Swan eh?" the boys laughed.

"Hey, guys do you know what the funny thing is?" They shook their heads no. "You all have five laps to complete before you even thing about hitting the showers! Now move your arses NOW!"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. So obviously the date is next, but in whose POV? Comment/review on who you think I should do it in. **

**PS, thank you for all the support with this story and The Best Match. I love reading the comments so please leave some. Happy Reading!**

**~Jenn**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

** I don't own anything**

Bella's POV

After I went and saw Emmett during his practice I rushed home to get ready. I stupidly forgot to ask what we are doing, so I knew what to wear. So I called Alice and Rose to come over.

"I can't believe it, Bells. You are going on a DATE! With Mr. McHunk too!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, can you calm down already. This is just a technicality. We already know there is something between us, now we are just going on a date, nut of course I have no idea where."

"Well, my dear darling Bella. We know. We have been told where you are going and what you are doing, so you better be nice or else, we will dress you in the most inappropate outfit ever known to the dating world." Rose told me.

"Okay I'll try and be nice to you guys. I'm just so nervous. What happens if he ends up like an _Edward_? What would I do then, eh?"

"Bells. Trust us, we wouldn't steer you wrong, _all of us _didn't like Edward. And now that you have meet Emmett, we all like him. You know how hard it is to please our guys, right? So put your faith in The Fates, God, whoever you want, just don't let that stupid fucking asshole ruin a good thing before it has a chance to take flight." Rose told me. Both girls sat down beside me and gave me a hug before continuing on with this makeover drama.

Thirty minutes later, I was ready. Dressed in; skinny jeans and off the shoulder top and finished off with kitten heels. I was wearing something I would teach in, so at least I was comfortable.

By 7:30 pm he was here, ready for our date. I am so excited but nervous at the same time, which I think, is funny considering; he has seen me at my worst.

"Bonjour, _mon_ Belle." Emmett said as he gave me a single red rose. I put it into water, and left. Tippy was with Rose and Jake tonight- just in case.

"Hello, my Beast." I giggled and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. "So the terrors you sent over after class today, didn't tell me where we are going so I still have no clue, can I have a guess, or better yet tell me."

"Well, you are in jeans- so fancy-smancy restruant is out. Heels so mini-golf is out. But if you are nice I will show you what I have in the back of my car."

"Really?" I couldn't help but get excited. My nervousness was slowly backing away, and my out-going side was winning out. He lead me to the trunk of his car, inside was a blankets, pillows and a basket. So maybe we are sleeping under the stars or something. "So Emmett are you planning on leaving me somewhere in the wild with the blankets and pillows and stuff?" I laughed.

"Well, if I told you it would no longer be a surprise so I'm not. But I will let you know that yes we are going to be outside for a while. I had Alice and Rose pack a pair of runners and a sweater for you just in case, it gets too cold outside."

This date was intriguing me more and more. I have no clue what we are doing except staying outside and doing _something _but that was it. Really I had nothing to work on. We drove for about 10 minutes and found a little restaurant. It served tons of food. We started off with nachos; I got a burger and poutine. Then Emmett got a huge burger and poutine. We decided to skip dessert because where we were going would have sweets. I was fine with that. The conversation flowed nicely between the two of us. You would think we have been a couple for a long time and not a week.

"Belle, we are going to the park and I have arranged to play a movie for us." Emmett told me as he opened the car door for me.

"Really! What one?" I asked, now you may think that I forgot that he wouldn't tell me, I knew-I just wanted him to spill the beans.

"Haha, very funny. I am not going to tell you what one; you will see when we get there."

We drove for a few more minutes, when Emmett brought me to the parks' parking lot. Like a good gentleman he is, he opened my door and took all the stuff out. I did have to fight him on letting me hold stuff though.

"Okay my Belle, I need you to close your eyes, but don't worry, I will guide you to where we are going."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I swear this man is going to kill me with all this waiting. Like really, doesn't he know I have next to no patients? I heard him leave and walk through the grass to get somewhere. Then a few minutes later I heard him coming back.

"Belle, I am going to take your hand and lead you to our spot."

He led me for a few minutes. I heard music playing in the background, I felt the heat of a fire – which I assumed were candles, I smelled something divine. I really wanted to open my eyes to see what he has done. I could help but feel myself falling in love with this beautiful man holding my hand as it were glass.

We walked another fifteen steps when the ground was different, it sounded like wood. I was having a hard time guessing what we were doing; I thought we were going to watch a movie.

"_Ma belle Isabella, nous allons regarder notre film. La Belle et la Bête."_ I melted. I was a puddle. I knew that he called me _his beautiful Isabella_ but that's as far as I could get. I didn't take French in school- he did. All I could do was nod my head. If he just said my beautiful Isabella, please fail your whole class, I think I would of.

"Belle, Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - the movie." *****

I was in fits of laughter. I can't believe he just quoted Beauty and The Beast for me.

We sat down enjoyed the movie wrapped in each other's arms and about half way through the movie he paused it.

Emmett had gotten up and went over to the basket. "Belle, I have desert would you like some?"

"Sure, Em I would love some." He brought over fruit tarts over. Mini ones with berries on top. They looked delishish.

"What one do you want Belle?" He asked with a certain gleam in his eye, he is up to something.

"Uh, the one on the right." I answered more like a question, versus a statement. He sat back down. He put the one I didn't choose back in the basket. Brought out a fork and cut a piece with the fork. He was bringing it toward my mouth. I wasn't going to feed myself. He was going to do it.

"I figured we can both enjoy dessert this way- sharing and with me feeding you." He smiled as he brought his lips down to meet mine.

I think this is what heaven feels like, or something pretty close to it because. I feel awesome. I could walk on water or on top of a cloud and not worry about falling. I have to ask my sister, if this is what love feels like because if it is. I am so there. But the only thing is- that we have known each other for a few months. I understand he has helped me through the Edward drama. He shows me how he feels on a regular bias- meeting me in the hallways. Smiling at me when we are at school. He has been there through everything. I do think that I love him. This is something I have to think about.

**H*S*F**

After the date he drove me home and gave me a searing kiss good night. I thought I would combust it was so hot. Rose and Jake had Tippy for the night so I didn't have to worry about him. All I had to think of was the game tomorrow. And _everyone_ will be there. I wonder how people will react.

Emmett and I didn't talk about how we wanted this to go; if are going to tell people we were seeing each other or if we would let people guess on their own. I didn't know. But as of this point I want to yell form the heavens saying that we are together, this man is taken. FOREVER!

After the sleep I had, I hoped my friends are bringing coffee. 'Cause I got no sleep. I had dreams where Emmett was Edward and he tried to do stuff to me that was pretty questionable. I have to talk to him about this, because I don't want to start a relationship on something like a bad dream, well nightmare.

My girls came around 10 am to help me get ready. I wanted to cook a big dinner after the game, but Emmett said for the first game of the season we had to go out for pizza, at the local Italian restaurant.

"Bella, are you ready? You have all day to shower! So hurry up that pretty little ass of yours!" Alice yelled from outside my bedroom door.

"Ya I know, can't you wait till I put my towel on before you start yelling. I know exactly how long it takes me to get ready in the mornings, so I don't need you yelling at me to hurry up." I told her, she looked horrified.

"Uh, Bella you know how to get ready for work, sort of, but today is the first game of the season, so you will not be wearing your work clothes. I have an outfit for you. And not to worry it is teacher appropriate."

"Okay Alice, let's see it." She went back out of my room and came back seconds later with, a garment bag. Trust Alice to bring me an expensive outfit when I am sitting on old grubby bleachers.

"So, it's not bad. You have a pair of light straight leg denim jeans, a football jersey, with a certain number on it and a long tank top to go under. I am also bringing your boyfriend jacket, in case you want out of the jersey latter on. You can wear your flats as I know you wouldn't wear heels."

I had to admit, she did pretty good this time- well she always does but today I have something I will be comfortable with. After changing and doing my hair and make-up I was set to go. As was everyone else. Jasper was already there and got us good seats. The girls were with me, getting ready and Jake would meet us there after his shift, he finished as the game would start. He just needed to put his gun belt in the proper place at home, and then he would come over.

We got to the field about half an hour before kick-off, I looked down to see Emmett standing where his team would be, going over the last few plays they might need today.

With the national anthem sung, we sat back down ready to see us _kill _the other team. We were set. I knew how much the team has been practicing and focusing for this game. I couldn't wait till I saw Emmett do his thing- coach the team to victory.

Rose was the only girl I knew who would rival any football fan who is a guy. She knew more than my dad, which was saying something. We were booing the other team as they came close to our end zone but our guys were better, they expected that and took out the QB and we got the ball. By the time half time was around the score was 13-35 for us. We have scored five touchdowns.

My friends went to get a drink and a hot dog, while I went down to see my boyfriend. I felt so giddy saying that, I have a boyfriend.

I knocked on the change room doors, the assistant coach, Mr. Ward, "Hey Miss Swan, he's in the back talking to the team. But you can go back there."

"Thanks."

"You coach! Your girrrrl-friend is here." Number 14 sang. He wasn't in my classes so I didn't know who he was.

"Dale, watch your 'effin mouth!" I heard Emmett yell. Damn I was scared. "If I hear you disrespecting women again, even your sister I will have you benched for 5 games. Understood?"

Dale looked like he was about to wet his shorts, "Yes sir, coach."

"Now what do you have to do?" Em asked him

"Sorry, Miss Swan."

"That's okay, just don't do it again."

The boys were talking together; Emmett pulled me aside and gave me a kiss that made my toes curl.

"So are you enjoying the game?"

"Ya, it's a blast. But I think you need to teach me some of the rules and stuff, I'm totally lost out there. Rose is explaining everything to me." I told him as I leaned into his arms.

"Don't worry, I will teach you all there is to know about football, including high school, college, NFL and my favourite, CFL."

"Great, a tutoring session with my lov-boyfriend." Damn I almost said love. I don't know if it's too soon to tell him that. I mean I waited like 2 years before I told Edward that and look how that turned out. I believe I need a girl's day to talk about this. I hope I am doing this right.

"Good, well half time is almost over, we need to get back on the field. But I will see you after the game. Just wait for me at the field after, tell the guys to come to- that way we can all go together to the pizzeria." He told me, and gave me another kiss that rivalled the one he just gave me.

If his kisses were this good – bad, how would it be when we had sex? Yeesh, I think I'm going insane.

I finally made it back to the bleachers and sat down with my friends, ate the hot dog they got me and continued to watch the game. We ended up winning the game; 13-50. We beat them good.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. And tell me who's POV you want next.**

**Canadian things:**

**Poutine: fries, gravy and cheese curds- Canadian classic**

**CFL: Canadian Football League… Season starts on Canada Day (July 1)**

**CFL scoring: I don't watch NFL, I actually don't like it. But I love watching Montreal beat my hometown Toronto, in almost every game. So I have put down the scoring just in case it's different. 7 points for a touchdown and 3 points for felid goal- it's the same for Canadian high school football too.**

*** ****Lumiere - Beauty and the Beast (Disney Films, 1991)**

**Translation:**

_**Ma belle Isabella, nous allons regarder notre film. La Belle et la Bête.**_** = My beautiful Isabelle, we will watch our movie. Beauty and the Beast**


	12. Chapter 11

** I don't own anything **

Chapter 11:

Emmett`s POV:

It's been 2 months since Bella and I have been going out. And in these two months, I have had so much fun. I have been the happiest I have ever been. The football games and BBQ's at her house and the Gangs' houses.

It is coming to the end of the season for high school football, and I have a problem. One of my star players is failing Bella's class. I know he isn't the smartest player on my team, he was the jock who thought that the game was the most important and he will get a free ride to university if he plays the best. I have told the team to have a backup plan, I know I did. I hurt myself in university and I was unable to play for the school, but I was lucky I could still play- well, but just not at that level as I could end up really hurting myself.

The school policy was that you had to maintain at least a 60% average (C average) in all your classes to play on the team. He was currently at a 51% average; yes he was passing, but not enough to make it count. So it is now my job to beg and plead the teacher to raise his grade. Something I hate to do, I was on the schools side with the grade issue. But I also want the team to win. Now I have to talk to Bella and see what we can do to get him passing so he can play in the game in a few weeks.

I planned to tell her during the school day, at lunch so that I would not be in the dog house when I dropped her off. I went to her classroom to walk with her to the staff room. As I was walking there I heard her talking to a student. It sounded like it was James Scott, my football player that was failing. "James, I'm sorry but you are failing, I told you earlier on that your grade was dropping but you did nothing about it. I will have to talk to the coaching team about your status as an active player. I will grant you to practice with the team but not play. I'm not even allowed to do that but since I am head of the English department I can. How does that sound James?"

I didn't hear anything coming from the student, or Bella. He must be weighing his options. I walked in to see James sitting at a desk in the front row with his head down. Bella was sitting at desk beside him while he was thinking. She saw me and waved. I walked in and sat down at the desk on the other side of James.

"Hey, Scott, I heard what Miss Swan told you, what do you think?"

He looked to me, surprised that I was in the classroom. Then he looked to Bella, we both saw the look of defeat on his face, the problem was that neither of us knew why.

"Coach, Miss Swan; I don't like English I don't get it. I know how to speak the language, so why do I need to take it. I'm gonna be pro anyways so I don't need this lame course. I just need a basic math so I know people are not robbing me blind and gym."

I sat there stunned, this was a regular question English teacher's had on a daily basis, but I figured that he might have known why. I told my team that countless of times.

"James," Bella said, "English is important, it's more than books and poems. It is how we communicate with each other. Now I am willing to get a peer tutor or I can help you after and before classes to get your grades up. If you decline this offer I have no choice to withdraw my first compromise- where you get to practice with the team- to off the team until your grade improves. I will leave you and Coach McCarty to talk about this. Coach I will be in the teacher lounge when you are done." She walked out and closed the door slightly behind her.

"So Scott what do you want to do? I was just about to talk to Miss Swan about how we can help boosting your grade, but you need to want it. No one will just hand it to you. You need to earn it."

"Coach, I just want to play. That's all. I could give a flying fu-" I cut him off before he could swear. "-fig about school, I am just her because the law requires it and I want to play ball."

I looked at him and saw a determined player wanting to get out and do what he wanted to do, but this was stopping him so I had to make the choice for him and I wouldn't go back on my word. "James, I understand you just want to play but you need to focus on your education as well, I have no choice but to suspend your play and practice. I expect you to come out during practice and run 15 laps then head into the library to study. If you need a tutor we can get one. But you have not made this easy on me, you are one of my star players and you cannot play if your grades are this low. Once your grades improve you are more than welcome to be reinstated on the team but until then you are not allowed to participate in the games or practices- outside of the agreement. I will write up a contract for you to sign at the end of the day, if you don't come down to my office to sign it, I will have to kick you off the team. I would hate do that." I told him and I walked out. I know he has to stew over what I just said, and there is nothing he can argue with, so the conversation is done.

I walked down to the teachers' lounge to see Bella. I got there and just watched her for a few beats. She was drinking her tea seeing as it was the afternoon and reading a book. I couldn't remember what book she was on today, as she would start a new one every few days. She looked beautiful, I loved her. It wasn't a shock to me; I think I fell in love with her after the first football game. Now I know I needed to plan epic date number two, so I can tell her.

Everything was planned, the reservation at our favourite local restaurant, I had even rented _The Princess Bride_. I knew I could be a little cheesy with my proclamation as it was me, but I didn't want it to be too cheesy- I wanted to have something to tell our kids and I didn't want them to cringe more than they would when they found out our love story.

I told Alice and Rose what I was doing so they could take Bella out shopping for an outfit for tonight. It was coming up to my Thanksgiving (Second Monday in October) so I wanted to tell her before I left for the long weekend.

I went to pick her up promptly at 6:30, so we could go for our reservation. This is where my plan was a little fuzzy; I didn't know whether or not I should tell her here or at my house. I think I will go with the flow and see how I feel.

Dinner was great. We were talking about work and what we wanted to so for the holidays as they were fast approaching. The waitress came over and asked us if we wanted anything else. It was nice that she didn't leer at me like some of the waitresses do. She had a ring on her finger, and I couldn't wait until that was us; my ring on her finger and her ring on my finger. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and I knew the time was right.

We both ordered dessert, I ordered chocolate cake and Bella ordered cheesecake with raspberries. Once it came, we started talking, again about non sense. We were almost finished our cakes when I was getting nervous. I mean the final game of the season and we are down by a field goal and our best kicker is up and ready and you can't watch in fear of jinxing the play. Bella picked up on this.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Er, nothing. I have something to tell you." Now it was her turn to look nervous. I grabbed her hand and stroked it feeling the soft skin of the back of her hand. "Bella, I love you. I know we haven't been going out for a long time but I feel it. I think I loved you from the first date when you were so excited about watching Beauty and the Beast outside."

She got up. Just stood up I wasn't sure what was going to happen. If she would leave, say it back or start yelling at me. "Beast, my Beast. I haven't met anyone like you. You saved me from myself from that horrific break-up. I have to say I love you too, but it was when you came over and made sure I was okay when I didn't come into work. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand and we get to my place?"

I couldn't throw down a few bills fast enough. I didn't need change which was great because we could get to her house all that much faster.

She loved me. Was the last thought I had before I walked into her house.

**A/N: hope you liked it…I wonder what will happen next? Have a great week! Hope everyone was safe from Irene.**

**~Jenn**

**P.s does anyone know how to get a beta reader?**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I don't own anything**

Bella's POV

He loves me. He loves me! I had that feeling were I wanted to find a daisy and rip off the petals and count "he loves me, he loves me more." I couldn't believe it. I knew in my heart I loved him too. I had to tell him. Beast, my Beast, I haven't met anyone like you. You saved me from myself from that horrific break-up. I have to say I love you too, but it was when you came over and made sure I was okay when I didn't come into work. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand and we get to my place?"

Needless to say, this was the fastest I have ever seen someone pay a bill. I wanted him. If his kisses were _Top Five Kisses _worthy, just imagine his…ah… I can't even think about it. He had to have flown to my house. We were there so fast. I was trying to unlock the door but my fingers couldn't get them to work, he took my keys and unlocked the door. He picked me up and kicked the door closed then locked it.

He was carrying me up the stairs. He finally got to my bedroom, and to my bed.

We continued kissing, everywhere that was unclothed and available. His mouth moved to my neck, and he started to place butterfly kisses going down toward my cleavage. I couldn't get enough of him. He made it to the bed, placed me gently on my mattress, and started to take off my shirt. He stopped kissing me, as he was doing this, he looked at me, and as if I was the only one he could see. It was so romantic. Edward never did that for me. I always had to do it.

"Damn Belle, you are so beautiful. Do you know that?" He told me as he was taking my shirt off.

I started to lift my hands to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me. "Belle, I want you. I want to see you first. You are so radiant." I was gushing right about now. He was going to make me swoon, with his romantic talk. I let him have his wish. He took his large hand, with little callouses on the fingertips from catching a football for the last 20 years. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't form a sentence in my brain if my life depended on it.

He started to unbutton my pants; he slid them off, now he left me in my purple boy shorts. I was squirming under his loving gaze.

"You are so beautiful, but I think I may be a little over dressed eh, Belle?" he asked. I nodded my head. He started to sing, the _stripper song_ as he was undressing. I couldn't help but laugh as he did this, it was him, I was so happy.

He got to his boxer-briefs and I stopped him, that what I wanted to take off. I sat up off the bed, crawled over to him, and kissed his wide chest. He was beautiful, he was big, now all I had to worry about was _big_ he is. I slowly worked my way down following a thin happy trail of finr brown hair. I kissed him at the elastic of his boxers and started to work them down over his hips.

I stared at him, I couldn't believe his is, he was a lot bigger than Edward. I was wondering if he would fit. But I didn't have time to think of it as Emmett flipped me on to my back and ripped off my panties.

He kissed me all over. He looked me in the eyes and kissed my lips and entered me. I couldn't think straight, there was nothing I could even say. I was moaning as he was thrusting.

"Belle, my love, open your eyes, I want to see you when you come." I looked at him with wide eyes as I felt this wave come over me. _Holy cow! This is want an orgasm feels like eh?_ I thought.

We held each other as we feel asleep. If this was happiness, I was great. I could feel like this for ever. I was so happy that we didn't have work tomorrow.

I awoke to a pair of lips on my face, Emmett had one of the biggest smiles, I have ever seen.

"Belle, I have breakfast for you, if you're hungry."

"Mmm, what is it?" I asked still a little sleepy.

"Some of your favourites, pancakes with turkey bacon and syrup." He said as I got a wiff of the breakfast he was describing. "I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed."

I smiled, we ate, talking about nothing and everything. We didn't have to talk about last night because we both knew it was time for us to sleep together- it was where our relationship was.

We spent the day making out and watching movies. I felt 17 again.

Monday morning came, we both had a full load of classes to teach and Emmett had to finish up the football season. My class was very rowdy today, I have no idea why, I hope that my other classes won't be like that later today.

By the end of the day I was bushed, the kids were crazy, after all it was a three day weekend. Now I needed to go home and mark homework and call my girlfriends as to what happened over the weekend. I think I will let my teaching responsibilities go tonight and invite Alice and Rose over for some much needed girl time.

_Hey girls, my place at 5pm need to tell you stuff! Bring the wine! ~B_

I got a response back from both girls saying they're on, and now I have to let my awesome boyfriend know that I am having a girls' night. I should see if he can take Tippy tonight. He agreed, now I was ready for my sisters' to come over.

It was coming on to 5pm, and I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was- Alice. She always had this repetitive annoying knock.

I opened the door, and I felt this boa constrictor vice grip around my frame. "Uh, Alice, I can't breathe!"

Rose walked in and gave me a small hug, we all sat down on my couch and I got the _look_ you know the one when your best friends look at you wanting to get all the information you have.

I looked back at them and bit my lip. "Come on now girlie, I want the 411 and I want it now." Alice told me.

I poured the wine and got down to my story. "Emmett picked me up and we went out to dinner. We had a wonderful meal. He told me he loved me." The girls awed and asked how he said it. I told them his speech. Their jaws hit the floor.

"Why doesn't Jasper tell me stuff like that?" Alice huffed.

Rose just crossed her arms and said something about Em teaching the guys a few lessons on romance.

"ItoldhimIlovedhimtoo." I got out in one word. My girls looked at me and tried to understand what I said.

"Oh my god, you said it back to him!" screeched Alice. I nodded, that was the only thing I could do. i was ambushed with hugs from them both. We were all so happy.

"So, how was he in bed?" Ever the blunt talker, Rose asked. I blushed, what else is new?

"Let me just say this, I am still shaking." I smiled, that was enough for them to figre out what happened last night.

After a glass of wine, as it was a school night, the girls left making me promise to have a triple date sometime over the weekend. I texted Em to let him know I was going to sleep and if he wanted to come over he could, he knew where the key was.

The week flew by, classes were getting to the end as the holiday season was coming up and so it was exam time.

It was finally Saturday, Emmett has stayed over at my house for the past week and now we were getting ready for our triple date. I had no idea where we planned to go; all I knew was that we needed to be comfortable. So I was in jeans and a nice t-shirt.

Emmett was driving to the place we were meeting everyone. I looked at the sign _Golden Pins_, we were going bowling, and thank goodness I had my socks on. Jake was typing our names on to the computerized scoring sheet. "Hey Bells, how's it going?" Jasper yelled to me.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Great! Alice ans I have set a date for the wedding." He told us with a huge smile on his face.

"So when will it be Alice?" Emmett asked her, he too had a smile on his face. Maybe he already knew the answer because he was out with the guys yesterday.

"It will be the second weekend in July. And I already have a venu, Jasper's ranch in Texas. And I already have my maid of honours, both you and Rosalie!" She squeeled.

I was ecstatic, finally there was a date. This had to have been the longest engagement I have ever seen as it has been going on since high school when they had fallen in love. But I was happy none the less for them.

We had a ball bowling, I was teased by Emmett because I rolled the ball back towards the seats where my friends were sitting. It's not my fault I suck at _any _ sort of sports. Emmett was whipping everyone's butt in the game, and he was letting us know that. He was doing his touchdown dance every time he would get a strike or a spare, which happened a lot.

We played for another hour or so, before we were getting too tired. Both Em and I had stuff to do for work. And I am sure that the rest of the gang had something to so at home.

We were driving back to my place when I turned to Emmet and blurted out; "Move in with me." He turned his head and looked at me for a second. This had to have been the longest second in history.

Emmett pulled into an empty parking lot, and shut of the engine. "Bell, my love, I would love to move in with you." He kissed me. We proceeded to make out in the car.

We were just outside the house when we saw flashing lights outside of the house. I could only hope that it was not my house.

"Belle, I want you to stay in the car and call Jake and ask him to come over so he can help clear some of the police tape and he can tell us what went down. Okay?" He asked me. I could only shake my head I couldn't think.

"Jake, it's Bella, can you come to my house something happened. But the officers on scene wont tell us what happened." I cried into the phone.

"Bella, I will be there in five." Jake answered.

I waited in the car, like Emmett asked me to. I didn't know what to think. Did someone break in, is Tippy alright? Did someone want the electrical equipment? Why would someone break in to my house?

Jake rapped on the window and I jumped in my seat, not really epecting him, because I was off in my own little world of worry.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I could be better. I just had a wonderful night out with the love of my life and my friends and I come home to this," I waved my hands at the scene before us. "I just want a relaxing time at home with Emmett as we were doing our work."

I saw Emmett running to the car, as Jake was talking to me through the window. "Hey man, sorry to call you tonight, I know you wanted to spend time with Rose, but these guys are telling us shit." Emmett yelled,

"No problem, as soon as I told her that it was you guys calling Rose had no problems with me leaving. She called Alice, so I would epect them here within, uh five minutes, give or take. But in the meantime, you guys sit tight in the car, I will pull rank and ask what is happening inside." Re ran up the drive way and went inside.

I started crying Emmett held me as best as he could considering we were in the car and the console was in the middle of us. I just couldn't believe that this happened. I heard someone tap on the window, I jumped as high as I could being in a car.

"Belle, love its Rose and Alice."

I turned my head and saw my best friends, sisters. Emmett got out of the car and went to Jasper. The girls came in and gave me a gaint bear hug, as we all started crying.

**Em POV**

I got of the car and walked toward the house with Jasper to meet Jake and see what he has had to say. From the look on his face I would say not good, not good at all.

"So whats the damage?" I asked Jake.

"Well, obviously there was a break and enter. Both you and Bells need to come in to see, if anything, was stolen. There was a letter that we found." He gave me the letter.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I see that you have fallen for that stupid bonehead teacher. I can't belive that you did that to me. You broke up with me and now you _love _someone else. That's not right. So this little rouse is to wake you up and see why we are made for each other. You and I will be together. _

_Your little boyfriend won't know what hit him, when I take you back. _

_Love, Edward._

I got chills up and down my spine with that letter. I couldn't belive that he sent, and signed it. I guess he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I had no idea what to do. But it looked as if the other guys were feeling just as bad and lost.

I looked to them "So what should we do now? I don't feel comfortable with her staying here even if I am here all the time."

"I agree, Ithink it would be best if we start to move her out of this house and have her move in with someone else." Jake said looking at me.

"Emmett, I have already told you if you hurt her then we hurt- or kill you- so I know you wouldn't try anything like that. So I think if she was to move in with you that would be okay. He doesn't know where you live so we should be okay." Jasper told me looking me straight in the eye.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own anything

Chapter 13

Last time on HSF

"Emmett, I have already told you if you hurt her then we hurt- or kill you- so I know you wouldn't try anything like that. So I think if she was to move in with you that would be okay. He doesn't know where you live so we should be okay." Jasper told me looking me straight in the eye.

Emmett's POV:

I couldn't believe what was happening. This fucking idiot was terrorizing my girlfriend and she has to move in with me to keep safe. I want us to live together but because we _want _to not because we _have _to. I had no Idea how to tell her, I was looking at her _brothers_ to see what our next step is going to be. But we all have that same look on our faces; how will Belle react because of this stupid man, no boy. I hope to God she will be pressing chargers on this twerp so we can get Jake to issue a warrant, but I'm not sure yet, I still have to tell her. Well here goes nothing.

I walked out to the car where the girls were sitting in the back seat with their arms around each other trying to hold my Belle together. I lightly tapped on the window; Rose pressed the button for the window to roll down. "Ladies, we are going to drive to Jasper and Alice's place we need to talk about something. Girls stay in the back seat Jasper will take his car to his house Jake will follow after her finishes up here."

The drive to my house was quick and quiet one, when we got there Rose got out of my car and let me get Belle into my arms and carried her inside to the couch. Alice and Rose were quick to follow. We were quiet waiting for the rest of our group to show up. I knew that I should call Belle's father but he didn't know me yet, he just knew that his daughter was dating someone. I would wait for Jasper or Jake to call and I would talk to him. A few minutes later the others showed up and we sat down in my living room waiting for someone to speak first.

I shook Belle awake and we were ready to talk. "What happened? I remember us leaving my house but I don't remember anything else." She said her voice weak with the pain she was about to receive. I hate to tell her this but it is best if it's me who tells her.

"Belle, when I went up to your house with the guys Jake had a plastic evidence bag and side was a note from Edward. He wants you back and is determined to have you. When we looked around we saw that all of Tippy's things were there but he wasn't. The police have started looking but there are no traces that I know of, to be found. But we can ask Jake about that in a second. My next thing was, well our next thing," I motioned to all of us sitting in the room. "I think it is safe for us to move in with me. I wanted to ask you soon anyways. I wanted to do this huge date and ask you with a movie and dinner like our pervious dates but this will have to do." I got up to my DVD collection and picked up _Mr. Blanding's Builds his Dream House_. I know we have watched it before but it seemed appropriate. I already had a key made up for her and I got her a _Belle_ keychain.

I walked over to her and gave her gifts. She looked at them and started laughing, such a nice sound to here after an awful day like today.

"Emmett, my beast, yes I will move in with you." She got up and threw her arms around my neck and gave me a bear hug. I was so happy and relieved that she didn't say no and that she wants to move in with me. But we still have a problem we need to deal with, Tippy is missing.

I brought her back to the couch, I sat down first and she followed by sitting on my lap. We now had to find out what to do about Edward and where he has Tippy.

Jasper got up and got everyone some bottles of water, and continued standing. "The next thing on the agenda is Tippy, we need to find him and bring him home." I couldn't agree more, but my concern was that Edward would try and hurt him in some way to get back at Belle for dumping him, stupid plan but I could see him doing that.

Jake took out a pad of paper, to take notes. "Okay guys, I have a few questions, once I get some answers I will head back to the station and file a report and give it to a detective. Bella, is there any place he would go to; to be by himself?"

"Ya he would go to his office and if he was really stressed he would go to the local hotel and stay in one of their expensive suites."

"Do you know what credit card he used?"

"No, I didn't want a joint account so we wouldn't have to have a joint credit card. You can look through the mail at my house."

"I'll look in to it. I'm going to go to the station; Rose I'll see you at home." Jake said as he gave Rose a kiss.

"Bells we are going to leave as well, I will call you in the morning." Alice said as she gave us a hug. Rose left soon after Alice and Jasper. I was thankful for Belle's friends, and how they wormed their way into my life.

I was reassured that even when I wasn't in the picture or even a thought they were there for her. We still had to call the school to let them know what happened. We were gearing up for the end of year. I knew that Bella had a lot of stuff to do and not everything could be done from home, but I'm sure if we went into the school for a few hours we could get everything done.

Principle Voloturi was very understanding with this matter, he knew that we could do our work and still have our classes pass, not to be cocky, but that's how good we are. We finished up our lesson plans and wrote up explicit instructions for whatever supply staff the school through at us. We even went so far as to have a class embasoder to help the supply and the other students in the class.

Once we got the test scores back Principle Voloturi let us know that we would have the same classes as this year for the upcoming year. I was happy that the year had finished on a high note, at lease where our careers were concerned. With our _real_ life it was a different story. Jake was franticly looking for Edward to put him behind bars, the girls were looking for Tippy so he can come home safe and sound, where he belongs. I wanted everything to be normal, or as normal as life could get with Belle and me.

We were busy packing Belle's apartment one Monday afternoon, when we heard the doorbell ring, I went to answer it and I saw a red collar sitting on the floor. I was worried as Tippy's collar was red and you never know what someone could have done. I walked around the collar and it was indeed Tippy's. I could not belive it. I called Jake before alerting Belle that I had found Tippy's collar. I didn't want to get her hopes up.

Jake showed up about 10 minutes later with a team of uniforms behind him. He started asking me all these questions as to what had happened. I answered as best as I could.

Once Jake had left I went back into the apartment to tell belle what had happened, when I saw her clutching her phone to her chest, I had a sinking feeling that I should have not let Jake leave just then.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, short I know but that's how I roll. I am sorry for the long update time. I was hoping to write more, but unfuortanely my brain didn't want to and had other stuff to sort out before. Have a great weekend….enjoy the rain (for those of you in the GTA, Ontario) **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I don't own AYTHING**

_**The last time on High School Fever**_

_Jake showed up about 10 minutes later with a team of uniforms behind him. He started asking me all these questions as to what had happened. I answered as best as I could._

_Once Jake had left I went back into the apartment to tell belle what had happened, when I saw her clutching her phone to her chest, I had a sinking feeling that I should have not let Jake leave just then._

**Bella's POV**

I heard my phone start to ring, so I did what any normal person would do, answer it.

"Hello." I answered. Nothing, so I said, "hello" again. Still nothing, so I was starting to say, "If someone doesn't respond quickly, I will get very angry."

Then I heard a voice to haunt me the rest of my life, it was Edward. I froze; I couldn't yell out to Emmett, I was staring blankly at the wall ahead of me. Edward didn't say anything, all he said was my name, and then I heard Tippy whine.

I vaguely remember Emmett calling my name and trying to get the phone out of my hands, but I couldn't let go, it was if I saw Tippy sitting right in front of me, whining because he wanted to go for a walk. I heard Emmett yelling into his phone for Jake to come back but I couldn't listen to him, I was ready to kill that mother fucker who stole my dog, he (Tippy) better be safe, or there will be Hell to pay!

"So you see Isabella, you need to come back to me and leave that fucking buffoon, and then I _might_ let your bitch of a dog go." Edward said in a low voice. Then he hung up, I was left with the damn dial tone.

I didn't know what happened next because Jake ran in and he had a GPS out tracking the call. I guess he had put a phone tap thingy in my phone, because he was out of the house and in his unmarked car speeding down the road.

"You okay there ma Belle?" Emmett asked me.

"No, yes, I have no idea. All the mother fucker said that I had to leave you, and then I _might_ get Tippy back. But he didn't say anything after that. He just hung up. Emmett, what am I supposed to do?" I looked at my boyfriend, the love of my life with all these questions going on in my head. The only thing I could think of was for me to leave Emmett so I can get my dog back, but then my heart would be in shatters because I left him.

"Belle, get that thought out of your head this instant! You are not leaving me and I'm not leaving you. We will work this out together." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I don't know how I got the love of Emmett, and I know for one thing I am NEVER letting him go, ever. He held me as I cried. I thought I felt a few tears escape his eyes as well.

"Belle, we should leave your apartment, I want you at home, and then we can figure out what to do. I will call the girls tomorrow to ask them to pack up the rest of your things. Okay?" He asked me. I just nodded my head all I could think about is Edward trying to hurt Tippy or Emmett.

The drive over to Emmett's house was not long, but I ended up falling asleep anyways. Emmett woke me up by lifting me out of the car, and gently placing me on _our_ bed in _our _room. It felt great to think that this is _our _house. I felt a huge smile creep up on to my face.

"Belle, what's with the gigantic smile? "Emmett asked me.

"I have this huge smile on," I pointed to my mouth. "Because I was thinking that this is _our _bed, in _our _room, in _our _house." I started giggling. When I finally settled down a little, Emmett was looking at me, his beautiful blue eyes were, practically onyx in colour, he had a half of a smile on. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same thing.

"Ma Belle, you are so beautiful. You have no idea how much so." He took my face in between his two hands and he kissed me as if I was going to disappear. He weaved a hand through my long brown hair, and held me close; he peeked his tongue out of his mouth and was asking for entrance. I willingly gave it to him.

I moaned as our tongues touched, and danced. All the while I felt Emmett's had start to caress the side of my body, stopping where my breast was he took his long finger and started to rub circles around my nipple. I threw my head back as I moaned. I felt his lips move down towards my neck, he paid extra attention to my ear lobe. As he continues he whispered, "Je t'aime ma Belle."

"Oh god Emmett, I love you too!" I all but yelled. His lips felt so good. I took my hands from around his neck and I brought them down to my t-shirt I was wearing. As I tore off my shirt Emmett let go of me, and stared at me, as if I was going to fly away. He shook his head, and he reached around me to the back of my bra trying to undo it. I started to giggle. He looked at me with this face that said _what's so funny? _I brought his hands forward to the front closure. He opened my bra and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh god, Em!" I yelled out.

"Oh ma Belle, you are perfect." He continued his assault on my breasts, as I felt a hand move south. I felt a shiver run through me as he touched my clit.

He started playing with me, in the most intimate of ways. I felt like I was going to crack. Not long after his attack on my lower region, I got the nerve to see his cock... I unzipped his jeans and pulled down his jeans and boxers. His cock was…"WOW!"

Emmett laughed at the first thing I said about his beautiful body. I took it into my hands and touched him; he jumped at the feel of my hands. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ma Belle, as much as I would love for you to continue with what you are doing, I am going to blow any minute. So I have a question for you, are you on the Pill and do you have a condom?"

"Yes Emmett, I am on the Pill and if you go into your night stand you will see a box of extra-large condoms."

We looked at each other and said "Rose."

He took the box out and placed on his night stand and took one out, I was reaching to put it on him, but he gave me an _if-you-put-this-on-I-will-blow-so-step-back_ look. I took my hands away from him, and let him do his thing.

The minute he had the condom on, his face changed…he had a feral look to his yes, the blue was even blacker than before. Thank god, he was close to me already because I was so ready for him to be inside me.

He lined up with my entrance, and gently pushed in. I couldn't believe the feeling of him inside me. It felt like home.

**HSF**

After a night and morning of love making we were starving. So I went out to the diner to get some breakfast before my Emmett woke up. I left him a quick note, letting him know where I was and that I will be back soon. I signed it with a kiss, and then I ran out to my car to the diner.

I walked up gave the waitress my to-go order and sat down on a bar stool, that's when I felt something off. I felt like someone was behind me, I turned around. And all I saw was my puppy, Tippy; he was wagging his tail because he saw me, but the person who was holding his leach had a gun in his hand. He waived it at me and motioned for me to go outside. I did.

"Get in the fucking car you fucking bitch!" Edward yelled. The minute I got into the car, he let Tippy go. Tippy knew where he was, as I brought him here all the time so he knew how to get inside the restaurant. I wasn't worried about Tippy anymore; the owners will call Emmett and let him know that he is here.

I'm now worried about myself. What will he do to me? I felt something go over my face, my guess would be chloroform and I was out.

**Hey Readers! I hope you liked this chapter…what happened to Bella? Is Tippy going to show the diner that his mistress has been kidnapped? Tell me what you think :) This was my first Lemon tell me what you thought**

**Thank you to Rusher7 for pre-reading and editing and helping me with this chapter!**

**Read and Review. Thanks.**

**Jenn Jean Cullen xo**


	16. Chapter 15

High School Fever

Chapter 15

***I DON'T ANYTHING***

Previously on HSF:

"Get in the fucking car you fucking bitch!" Edward yelled. The minute I got into the car, he let Tippy go. Tippy knew where he was, as I brought him here all the time so he knew how to get inside the restaurant. I wasn't worried about Tippy anymore; the owners will call Emmett and let him know that he is here.

I'm now worried about myself. What will he do to me? I felt something go over my face, my guess would be chloroform and I was out.

Emmett's POV: 

I woke up to a cold side of the bed, I was curled up against Bella's pillow, and my nose was buried in her sent. If I could bottle this sent I would be a millionaire. I looked around for a note before my brain decided to run off on me and think the worst possible thing.

I found it:

_Hi my Handsome boyfriend,_

_I just wanted to pick up some breakfast for the two of us; I should be back within half an hour. I have my cell on me. I am picking up your favourite._

_Love Belle._

_xoxo_

Yummy I am getting French toast and pemale bacon. SCORE! I was just setting the table because I figured that Belle would be back in a matter of seconds.

I heard some whining at the front door, I was trying to figure out who this was and why they would be playing such a cruel sick joke on Bella, because it sounded just like Tippy when he wanted to go for a walk.

I went to the door, and I heard a bark, I knew it was Tippy. I opened the door and he came barking through not even saying _hi_, he was looking for something or someone. "Hey Tip, how you donning boy?" I asked him even though he couldn't answer me, it felt good to see him home. I put my head out the door because I didn't hear Belle's alarm beep or even her car driving up.

I was starting to get worried, because Bella was not with Tippy. He looked at me and went back to the open door and ran up to my truck. He sat down and looked at me as if to say _hey dude, let's get a move on…like now!_ I got my keys and ran to the truck.

I figured I would go to Jake and Rose's place first as I had Tippy but not Bella.

I got to Jake's places in record timing, Tippy was barking before I turned the car off. Of course Rose, being Rose, she was outside the minute she heard the car turn onto the drive way. She saw Tippy, and then called Jake.

"Oh my God, you guys found Tippy! Where was he? Is the douchebag still at your house?" Rose asked in quick succession.

"Emmett, where's Bella? She would be here with Tippy if he was found!" Jake asked me as he stepped closer to me his hands in fists, he was shaking.

"Okay guys, Tippy came to my house I heard whining, I thought it was a sick joke someone was trying to play on Belle. I opened the door and here he was, looking no worse for wear and he ran in the house. I went outside because Belle went to get breakfast from the diner this morning. So I figured he was outside of the diner and Belle just took him. I looked for her car, it wasn't there. While I was looking for Belle, Tippy was running through the house looking for her as well. Then I told him we are coming here to see if you can find her." I told them, at this point I could feel the tears in my eyes and Tippy was comforting me the best he could but he was crying as well, he was missing his mistress.

"Okay, Emmett, I will take Tippy to the diner to see if he can pick any trails up. Rose calls everyone, have the guys meet me at the diner. Emmett I need you to stay home in case he calls. Rose and the girls will be there with you. I have a feeling he has her somewhere. Rose, you and Alice know Bella the best, think of anyplace that she mentioned that Edward took her to. Once you get a list, text it and email it to my phone." With that said he got into his car, Tippy followed and Rose took me home.

~H*S*F~

By the time we got back to our house, Belle's and mine, I saw Alice's car.

Alice came running to us, gave me a big hug, she was crying. "Why did he take her? Why can't he see that he is in the wrong?" She questioned, yelled at me.

"Alice I have no idea why, but, its him, who we need to find Belle and make sure she is alright. I will put the coffee pot on and we will sit and think of where she might be."

Rose brought Alice in, and sat down at the kitchen table. After fifteen minutes of stewing, Rose jumped up and yelled, "I know where she is!"

With that she picked up her phone form the table to call Jake.

"Hey, babe it's me…I know where she is…yes, I know…ya in that cottage out behind his property…ya, I'll tell them...yes we will go to the hospital...yes I'll drag him… can you call the hospital and let them know we are bringing Tippy on official police business? Thanks. Love you too, bye."

I looked at Alice who was still out of it, then I looked to Rose she had a look that said we are going and we have to options, _my way_ or _my way. _I chose her way.

**A/N: **

**Sorry readers…I know I keep promising to have chapters up faster but it never happens. I am truly sorry for that.**

**But I hope you enjoy.. I'm think this story may have another five or so chapters left..we will see. **

**~Jenn Jean**


End file.
